


Hiatus IX

by posey11



Series: Hiatus [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed since day one that it wasn't a relationship. She had just started college and he was her best friend's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus IX

They agreed since day one that it wasn't a relationship. She had just started college and he was her best friend's father. Both parties were okay with what this was: casual sex.

Lydia would come to his apartment every weekend to spend time with Chris. They usually had the place to themselves as Allison rarely stayed over, which gave them the freedom to fuck pretty much in every single room and live out every fantasy she had since she was sixteen.

As the years went by, his age was starting to show in his face, gray hairs began showing more prominently along his temples. As much as she teased him about it, it really drove Lydia crazy. There's just something about an older man that got underneath her skin in the best way possible.

Their usual meetings started bright and early to get the most out of the day. Time was not to be wasted and Chris knew that well, attacking Lydia as soon as she stepped foot inside the apartment. They blindly walk towards his bedroom while they kissed. He's leaving a trail of kisses down her throat, stopping just at the tops of her breasts. Lydia giggles and holds onto his head, pushing her chest out, urging him to keep going.

Her eyes then snap open. "Wait, wait, wait!" She says and pulls away. "It's a new, and expensive, jacket. I can't have it on the floor where my clothes usually end up."

Chris laughs and licks his lips, "If I ruin it, I'll buy you another one."

She cocks her head to one side while sliding the jacket off her arms and smirks, "I thought you were my fuck buddy, not my sugar daddy."

His body reacted to hearing the word 'fuck' come out of her perfectly pink mouth. Chris takes her in his arms again and pushes both of them down onto his bed. His right hand finds its way beneath her dress and panties.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispers against her neck. "So sensitive," he says while touching her just how she liked, causing her to gasp and her legs to spread further apart. Chris' jeans were uncomfortably tight and Lydia could feel it on her thigh. As she reached down to unzip his jeans, the front door creaked open.

"Mr. Argent?" A male voice echoes throughout every room and Lydia recognizes it immediately. They scramble off the bed as quietly as possible. She gathers her things and pushes Chris into a corner of his closet.

"What is Stiles doing here?!" She whispers. "Did you leave the door unlocked?!"

"Of course not! He was coming over to pick up a couple of books for Scott, but I didn't know he'd be coming by this early and I sure as hell didn't know he had a key."

Lydia quietly shushes him as she sees Stiles through the slits in the closet doors, walking into the bedroom they're hiding in. She can feel her heart beating in her throat and hoped Stiles would leave as soon as possible. If he found them together, he'd quickly put two and two together and Stiles wasn't exactly known for being able to keep a secret for anyone other than Scott.

Chris is still rock hard and pressing against her back. He reaches down again and slides his hand between her legs. "He won't find out if we keep quiet," he whispers hotly in her ear. Lydia bites her lip as he pulls her panties down, fingering her at a maddening slow pace. "Can I fuck you? I wanna be inside you, I wanna come inside you."

She finds it difficult to concentrate with Stiles talking to himself just a few feet away. She sees him pull his phone out, followed by another phone going off.

"Great! Your old ass is starting to forget things!" Stiles yells as he picks up Chris' phone off his dresser.

Chris stills his movements. "Old?" He whispers into Lydia's ear, causing her hand to fly up to her face to stifle her laughter.

"Well, you're old, but not 'ready for a home' old," Lydia says, pressing her lips together tightly to stop herself from laughing out loud.

He raises his eyebrows. "Could an old man fuck you like I fuck you?" He asks and tugs his jeans down. He kicked her legs apart as much as he could in that cramped space and pulled his hard cock out. He gathers Lydia's dress up by her lower back and guides himself inside her. She bites her lip again, savoring how he feels when he fucks her. Lydia wants to remember it enough to hold her over until the next time they see each other.

She never realized how something like this could be as exciting as it is. Chris is thrusting slowly, but rubbing quick circles on her clit. He bites down on her shoulder and she's so in the moment, she doesn't even care that he might leave a mark.

Lydia was so glad that Stiles wasn't a werewolf or he would have surely heard them going at it in the closet like a couple of horny teenagers. Luck was on her side as Stiles walks out of the bedroom, which allows Chris to be able to fuck Lydia faster and not worry so much about keeping quiet. Chris is whispering absolute filth in her ear, how good she feels around him, how he loves fucking her. Normally she has a hard time not rolling her eyes at cheesy porn talk, but this is working for her today.

"Can I come inside you?" Chris whispers against her neck. Lydia only nods, as she's afraid she'll yell out if she opens her mouth. He grunts softly against her hair as he comes, pressing kisses on any bits of exposed flesh. He's slipping in and out of her with ease as Lydia licks her fingers and joins Chris', desperately rubbing her clit. She moans quietly and her thighs shake violently when her orgasm washes over her, and grips Chris' hand hard, stopping him from touching her as she's much too sensitive.

They stay in the closet, half undressed, kissing each other and just enjoying each others company. The front door slams shut and they know Stiles has finally left.

Lydia stumbles out and straightens her clothes. "As good as that was, next time make a mental note if people will be dropping by."


End file.
